In a fast paced--increased stress living environment, people find the need to relax more fully, than ever. At the same time, people demand more stimulus (e.g., higher, harder, and faster action). In the action arena, multimedia equipment has created sophisticated digital video technology, and digital audio technology.
There are two types of physical feedback required, relaxation mode and stimulus mode.
Music is known to aid relaxation and therapy. Through centuries of music composition, music can have a healing and/or invigorating effect. Countless composers and artists spent lifetimes devoted to the love of creating music. Through the more recent development of digital synthesized sound effects, virtually any type of music (relaxing or stimulating) can be created.
For relaxation, the music and the massager need to harmonize. For easy listening, the back massager needs to respond gently and soothingly to create a therapeutic experience to the user's mind and body. With a full scale orchestra playing an intricate musical composition, the vibrating massager needs to respond to the almost spiritual energy of such devoted musical artists. For stimulating music, such as rock, jazz or disco, the music massager needs to respond with spontaneous impact to the beat of the music and electrical--high energy, vibrating feedback.
There are various body vibrators that exist. Conventional body vibrators contain preprogrammed patterns and sequences which provide a mechanical massaging action. Such conventional vibrators do not operate interactively with the music. They operate completely independently, as though the massager has a mind of its own and is playing to a completely different tune. Just creating these repetitive, vibrating patterns for massaging the body soon becomes unsatisfying to the one being massaged. The result is much akin to listening to unskilled musicians.
In order for the music massager to be effective, the vibrating action needs to harmonize with the music's mood, beat and intensity. Merely creating a reproduction of music in a vibrating transducer is not enough. To provide satisfactory results a new technology is required to create a music massager that responds directly to all facets and frequencies of the musical performance.